Love Me, Hate Me, Just Don't Leave Me
by Kisara White
Summary: Sakura is an abused and unloved child who is starved for affection. So, when the Akatsuki attack her home village and find her… well, they can't help but take her in scars and all.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura Haruno is an abused and unloved child with a starving need of affection. So when the Akatsuki destroy her home village and find her, they can't help but take her in, scars and all.

Disclaimer: DONT OWN THIS!

* * *

A little tiny girl flinched as a sake bottle smashed near her head. She raised her scrawny arms in an attempt to protect herself only to have her arms shoved roughly her sides. Another sake bottle found it's mark on her slightly large forehead. Blood started to cover her eyes and she whimpered quietly. A large booming voice came above her as he roared, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MEBUKI! I WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

He continued to abuse and spit at her. Finally the man strode outside and went to a bar. The little girl finally straightened and rubbed her eyes. Instead of helping, it merely smeared the crimson liquid. She crawled over to the corner of the room. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she whispered,"_I wish I was never born…_"

She continued to whisper this all night when the clock struck twelve. It was chaos. Bombs started to go off everywhere and the house rattled and shook. The small girl merely curled tighter into a ball. Screams erupted outside as people started to plead for their lives. Their attacker never answered and merely struck them down. Finally footsteps approached the house. The attackers entered.

"Is this the last one, un…?"

"Should be. Now be quiet."

"Aw, come on danna…!"

"Shut it…!"

The footsteps approached even closer and the door flung open. The girl raised her head. Two men in black and red cloaks stood there dumbfounded. "It's a little girl!" a blonde exclaimed.

Emerald eyes peered up at them and a quiet voice emerged. "Ano… Are you here to kill me….?"

They flinched. The blonde strode forward and cooed,"What's your name, un…?"

She regarded him warily, flinching when he came too close. The girl answered quietly. "My name's Brat."

He flinched and looked at the red head. Then more footsteps came. "Are you done?!"

The red head turned. "We found something interesting."

More people stood. A orange haired man sighed, exasperated,"Kill her and let's go Deidara. Sasori."

Deidara shook his head. "No…! Look, hey girl, tell them your name…!"

She tilted her head and spoke again,"My name is Brat. Are you here to kill me…? I won't be bad…"

They all stared. Finally the orange haired man came forward and demanded," Come here girl."

She crawled towards him, her legs trailing blood on the floor. He looked at her in the eyes and said,"Your name is not Brat anymore. From this moment on, your name is Akatsuki Sakura…!"

And that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING

OH AND READERS, PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED HELP! PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS ON ANY STORY!

* * *

Pein carried the newly dubbed Sakura outside the dark and damp house. He wondered what possessed him to take this little girl. He looked at her again. She had a slightly large forehead and from what he saw, green emerald eyes. Her hair was too covered in blood to tell what color it was. He looked at the burnt village and turned toward the Akatsuki. "Let's go."

They nodded and soon the only things that proved they were there were smoke and dead bodies. Pein shifted Sakura on his back as he ran through the trees to the hideout. Konan ran beside him. He could sense Konan's questioning look and exasperated said,"What is it Konan...?"

"Why did you bring her along...?"

Pein snuck a glance at her. "I thought you loved children."

"I do but that's not the point. A child does not belong in the Akatsuki. I don't want her to die just when we've gotten attached." she said quietly. "I don't want to lose someone again."

Pein flinched inwardly and ran closer to her. "She will not die. She after all is Akatsuki now."

Konan regarded the man she considered God. "Alright Pein. I will trust you on this."

He merely smirked. "When have I ever let you down...?"

* * *

Sakura woke up on the orange haired man's back. A blue haired woman smiled gently at her. "Hello Sakura. My name is Konan. This is Pein..."

She regarded them with intelligent eyes. She nodded. Then Sakura noticed where they were. It was like a large castle complete with furnishing. The men she saw were talking and stretching. Konan noticed where she was looking and called the Akatsuki over. "All of you, come here!" she called.

They obeyed and Konan introduced them. "This is the Akatsuki. I'll point them out to you."

Sakura looked over at the men Konan pointed at. "-and that's Kakuzu and Hidan. And you already know me and Pein."

She nodded silently. Konan reached out to her. Sakura flinched visibly and Konan hesitated. "I won't hurt you," she cooed," Let's get you in a bath..."

Finally after a lot of coaxing, Sakura was in Konan's arms to go to a bath. Konan stripped the tiny five-year old of her clothes and put her in the bath. All the blood washed off her hair as Konan rubbed shampoo in her hair. Konan noticed with delight her hair was pink. With all the blood off, Konan saw that she was adorable...! Konan also noticed all the bruises. She inwardly scowled but put a smile on for the pinkette. Sakura was now staring in fascination at Konan's flower. Konan immediately noticed and saw how sweet she looked when staring in fascination. Konan quickly dried her up and rummaged in her closet. "I should have a dress for you Sakura!" Konan said.

Sakura watched as Konan pulled out a pretty dark blue kimono embroidered with light pink flowers. Konan swiftly dressed the girl in the dress and smiled gently," You look adorable Sakura...!"

Sakura smiled shyly and clung to Konan's arm, deeming her safe. Konan, instead of getting irritated, merely brought her closer. They went to the living room. They all turned at the noise of the door opening and closing. They mostly paid attention to the little girl hiding behing Konan's leg.

Deidara gave a grin,"Hey danna! She has pink hair! She really is a Sakura!"

Sakura immediately hid behind Konan at their loud voices. Konan once again coaxed her out. Once again Sakura hid. Just not with Konan. Having already deemed Pein safe, she ran to him and hid behing his large stature. He gave a small grin at her actions. Kisame came forward grinning with his fearsome teeth.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" he joked.

Sakura immediately deemed him safe as well judging him with his joke. She clung to him next. He reeled back suprised. He had never been hugged by children before and he grinned patting the girl's head. Sakura at first froze but finally relaxed. She clung to the ex-Mist nin's leg for an hour or two much to everyone's amusement. They were already taken by the sweet girl despite her wariness and stiff actions. They smiled as Sakura refused to let go of Kisame's leg and laughed when she merely switched to Pein's legs or Konan's. As they watched her, they now had one goal in mind. 'Protect her.'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Please, please. please review!

* * *

They were moving bases again to a village called 'Ame'. Sakura was carried in Pein's arms, wrapped up in an extra Akatsuki cloak. She had dozed off a few hours into the road. He carried her preciously and cradled her. He had always loved children along with Konan but never found time to, er, make one with Konan. Speaking of Konan... He glanced at her to see she was watching Sakura fondly. Ever since Sakura had been brought to the Akatsuki, Konan had awakened her motherly side. Pein smirked when Ame came into view. He gently woke Sakura up. Green emerald eyes opened and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. He turned her around in his arms. "This is your new kingdom, Hime."

Sakura stared in awe as she saw the looming towers and the rain falling ever so softly from the sky. "Wow..." she gasped in childish wonder."I've never touched real rain before...!"

Pein frowned at that and wondered if she stayed inside that horrible house all her life. Pein leapt off the cliff and said,"Guess we have to fix that then...!"

Childish laughter bubblied from pink lips. He smiled fondly as he remembered when she first laughed. She had been so shocked by the sound but they had reassured her that it was her laugh. They proceeded to make her laugh whenever they could. She lifted her pale hand to the rain and giggled as Pein made the rain warmer. He watched as she exclaimed excitedly," The rain's warm!"

He nodded and hummed as he and the Akatsuki strode through the Village. All of the villagers watched as they passed by. They then saw the little adorable child in their beloved Leader's arms. Immediately they dubbed her "Hime of the Rain" and "Blessed Child of God and Angel". That day Sakura singlehandedly won everyone's hearts and she never even knew it.

* * *

Sakura was provided everything and would it have been any other child become very spoiled. I nstead Sakura became the very opposite. She was a quiet child and very affectionate as well as kind. Sakura walked through the Akatsuki to meet 'Tobi'. Now, Sakura knew exactly who he was yet she didn't mind. To her, he was just 'ol crazy uncle Tobi. She loved him very much. Sakura raised her arms in a silent plead to pick her up. Not being able to resist, he followed her directions. She smiled happily. Sakura started to chatter to Tobi of what happened during her day. Tobi or Madara listened carefully and nodded at some parts. Usually, he hated children who talked mindlessly but for Sakura, he made an exception. While Sakura talked though, he wondered if he should get her a child partner her age. He pondered on that thought and decided to talk to Pein about it. Interrupting Sakura for a second, he asked,"How would you like a playmate your age...?"

Sakura tilted her head."Playmate...?"

* * *

Pein had agreed and was now looking for a suitable child to play with Sakura. Later on Pein would admit he was a bit paranoid of whom to pick for Sakura's playmate. Finally he gathered a suitable number and introduced them to Sakura. Pein walked in with the children,"Sakura, these are your new playmates...!" he announced.

Sakura tilted her head and watched each of the children intently. Finally Sakura shook her head. "I don't like them Otu-san."

Pein blinked and came closer. "Why not, Hime...?"

Sakura pointed at each of them. "That one was making fun of this kid I saw. He made the other child cry. The other one is here because her daddy wants her to gain favors. I don't like them."

Pein was shocked by her wisdom and wondered why he never saw that. He sent the children away and said,"Do you want to choose your own playmates...?"

Sakura crawled onto Pein's arms and shook her head sleepily. "No. I don't want playmates. I already have my family."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Pein tucked Sakura in her bed as she snoozed away. Madara suddenly appeared in the room and asked,"How did the playmate session go...?"

"She denied them all."

Madara hummed."Really, now...? She usually isn't that picky."

Pein nodded and said softly,"She told me all she needs is her family."

Madara glanced at the slumbering child."Then her family she will forever have."

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she suddenly woke up. She looked around and called out softly,"Otu-san..? Kaa-san...?"

Suddenly a loud crash came. Sakura flinched and hopped out of her bed to open her large bedroom door. Her innocent emerald eyes widened in fear. Right outside her door was the Akatsuki battling a horde of white masked ninja. She stared as blood dripped from her family, as her family in turn cut down others. Suddenly a knife flashed over her head. She whimpered in fear, flashes of her father's abuse and now this piling up on her. The stress finally got to her. She screamed as the knife fell.

It had been an suprise attack from Danzo's Root. Pein had ordered that no one wake Sakura as they could easily take care of them and still have enough time to clean up. However, that plan went horribly wrong when Sakura came out of her room. All of the Akatsuki panicked as Sakura's innocent eyes stared at the havoc they were making. Deidara had rushed forward to collect Sakura when one of the ROOT decided to attack Sakura. All of them saw red as the knife dived down. Konan was rushing forward as well, unable to bear another death on her soul. Sakura's scream sliced the air.

Blood flew.

There was a thud.

And everything just went still...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura screamed, her small petite hands covering her eyes. Her head shook as if with great pain. Sakura lifted her head for a slight minute before shuddering in pain. Suddenly a surge of power throbbed through the man and the ROOT ANBU stopped, his eyes widening behind his mask. All the Akatsuki wasted no time in destroying the foolish man who dared try and kill their hime.

They killed the rest of the ANBU and paused to look at Sakura. Tobi went forward and coo'ed at her, calming her, telling her to lift her face. Sakura slowly lowered her hands, the fringe of her pink hair covering her eyes ever so slightly.

Red.

All of them saw the crimson red of what was definitely the Sharingan. All of them stared and immediately swept her away. Konan, who was the only medic, asked Sakura softly, "Sakura… Do your eyes feel weird…?"

Sakura nodded, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "Everything hurts…" she admitted softly."My eyes hurt the most."

Itachi then realized what was going on and he pulled Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki except Tobi aside. "Sakura is a half-blood." He stated quietly.

The rest of the members looked at him confusedly and he stated again, "Her blood is half-Uchiha. Not full of course but her birthing must have been an accident as her mother had already been born. I suspect Sakura was born out of rape or an affair. This may also be the reason of why she was treated so badly."

Deidara snarled, "Bastard father of hers. Should have tortured him. But what about Sakura…? Is the pain side-effects of the awakening of her Sharingan…?"

Itachi shook his head and said seriously, "No. We must seal the Sharingan away immediately. Any longer and she will die of chakra exhaustion. Only full-blooded Uchiha can unlock the full monstrosity that is the Sharingan."

Pein looked grimly at the room Sakura was in. "Research more of Sakura's heritage Itachi… I will seal the Sharingan…"

He approached the room where Sakura was now crying at the pain. Pein gently rubbed her head and whispered, "The pain will be over soon… Come now…"

Sakura looked up at Pein and he immediately knocked her out. Tobi's red crimson eye glittered from the hole in his mask. "You aren't planning to kill her?!" he demanded.

"No. We must seal the Sharingan away. Before it kills her or worse..."

Madara looked grimly at the child and nodded. Before they sealed away the destructive blood-line however, Madara bent down and whispered quietly, "I am sorry you had to suffer such a fate…"

And soon the sealing began.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura could only see black. The last thing she had seen was Madara knocking her out and softly whispering the words, '…I am sorry you had to suffer such a fate…'

Sakura was now scared but she trusted her family. They had saved her after all… They wouldn't hurt her. No, of course not. They would never hurt her unless they had to…

Suddenly nerve-racking pain raced through her body. She screamed and thrashed, flashes of the outside world opening to her. She could see all of her family surrounding her in a circle, their hands in a special sign.

Her father, Pein, then thundered in his loud voice, "Art of Sealing! Shīringu no Shisen!"

Sakura screamed as something burning and horrible raced through her body. It finally ended at the nape of her neck, hidden by her hair. Sakura shuddered as the pain ended. Immediately all the Akatsuki raced forward. Sakura rubbed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

Konan and Pein embraced the child and whispered, "We're sorry. It was to keep you safe… So sorry…"

Sakura clung to her parents and family, and soon, much to their great relief, fell asleep. Pein sighed and carried her over to her newest room, seeing how the other one would now prove unsafe for her. It was placed close to Pein and Konan's room, a doorway connecting the two and to 'Tobi's' room. Both of them being the strongest members, they were both suited to watch her.

Sakura yawned tiredly and cuddled close to Pein who handed her to Konan. Konan sat on a rocking chair and rocked the girl in her lap. Finally, Konan placed her in her bed and tucked her in. Tobi sat down and said quietly, "I will watch her for today."

Pein sagged in relief and nodded. "Very well, thank you."

"Hn…"

Pein and Konan retreated to their room while Madara watched Sakura. He took off his mask and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He glanced down at the sleeping child and said fondly, "Really now, sometimes you are making me too soft… You are making all of us too soft… yet… I can't help but regret nothing… Sweet dreams cherry-hime…"

Meanwhile, Sakura smiled as she slept on, dreaming of frivolous and happy things, her mind no longer haunted by the actions of her father and the death of her mother. For now, she was in a warm house with family that loved her and adored her. And that was all she could've wished for.

* * *

During the days passing, Sakura grew more and more cuter and sweeter, no longer the shy and scared girl they met in the house long ago. Sakura was much more bold and confident. However, Sakura had never gotten any outside contact with children apart from the disastrous time Pein tried to set up a play-date.

Pein grew worried at this and so, led her outside to do what she wished. Pein would later realize that this may have been a bad idea...

* * *

Sakura ran out the door, her feet a blur. Meanwhile, 'Tobi' ran outside with her, watching her closely. Sakura giggled and laughed as she felt the warm rain, no doubt Pein's doing. 'Tobi' sighed and called out, "Cherry-hime! Come here! Tobi wants you to wear your cloak! It's dangerous and wet!"

Although Ame was fairly safe for children, the Akatsuki would take no chances and had sewed a Akatsuki cloud on each of her cloaks to make sure _no one_ would ever touch their hime. This was proven to work very effectively.

Sakura pouted and whined, "But Uncle Tobi! The rain's warm!"

Tobi smiled and said, "Yes, but I don't want to take any chances... You don't want to make Otu-san and Okaa-san sad do you...?"

At this Sakura shook her head vigorously and raced toward Tobi who attached the cloak to her. "Good girl. Now, where do you want to go...?"

"The park!" Sakura chirped.

"The park it is!" Tobi boomed and he teleported both of them there.

Sakura giggled and played in the swings. Suddenly she saw a group of kids laughing at something. Assuming it was a game, Sakura approached and asked, "What's going on...?"

One of the children, not reconizing her, said, "Oh, we're beating up the freak..!"

Sakura frowned at this and asked, "Why...?"

"Because he's a freak!" a kid shouted, spitting at the boy who was getting beat up. "Our parents told us that!"

Sakura growled at this while Tobi watched curiously, waiting for her reaction. Sakura then burst in the middle of the circle and lifted her hands, protecting the girl. The children stared at her and the oldest, twelve years old, snarled, "Hey! Get out of the way!"

Sakura merely scowled and said, "Stop it! I order you to!"

"Pft! You can't-"

"Yes I can! I am the Hime of Rain and I order you to stop!" she said in a steely voice, one that she heard Pein use once.

All of the children finally saw the Akatsuki Cloud and scampered away while yelling at the bullied girl, "This isn't over!"

Meanwhile, Tobi made a note to talk to Pein about this little incident while sniggering at Sakura's show of dominance. Something very rare. Meanwhile, Sakura came closer to the boy. "Who are you...?"

The boy stared at her with wide eyes and suddenly bowed, his head touching the ground, "Thank you Hime of the Rain! In gratitude I will protect you with my life!"

And suddenly Sakura's world changed once more.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Dear readers, I apologize for my earlier mistakes in the earlier chapter.

* * *

Pein looked disbelievingly at the boy or was it girl…? Well, in any case he couldn't tell. Pein sighed and examined the child closely. The child was about Sakura's age, maybe a bit older. "So who are you…?"

The child looked up and said in a soft voice, "My name is Haku."

"… Haku, where did you come from…? I know you are not from Ame."

"… I came from Mist… I escaped the Purging of the Bloodlines."

A low growl came from beside Pein. Kisame had always hated the Mizukage and his cruel ways, but this was the last straw. Pein allowed Kisame to question the child, as it was his own territory. Kisame came forward and bent down. "Hey kid, how did you get from Mist to Ame…? You'd have to cross the ocean and Konoha to get here."

At this, Haku blushed and said softly, "…I snuck aboard on a traveling tavern…"

At this Kisame sighed. It was well known to orphans that a traveling tavern was always the best bet to escaping somewhere. He wouldn't doubt it that Haku could've made it all the way to the Land of Iron. Well, Haku had made it to Ame and Ame was usually the kindest to orphans compared to other countries. Kisame glanced at Haku again and then couldn't take the curiosity anymore. "Hey Haku, you a boy or a girl…?"

"I'm a boy."

_*thud*_

* * *

Sakura giggled as she got Haku to play games with her. Pein sighed in relief. 'At least she has a kid her own age to talk to… and Haku has a bloodline too…'

Then he glanced at the members who were sulking now that Sakura was playing with Haku. Pein groaned under his breath. 'Great… Now I have jealous members… What kind of S-Class criminal organization is this…?'

Sakura smiled as she convinced Haku to play tag with her. Haku counted to ten while Sakura darted off. She giggled as she ran away.

Haku opened his eyes and found the flash of pink. He grinned and ran after her, his longer legs overtaking hers. They ran out into the rain and into the vast landscape. The Akatsuki watched closely, their pace a bit languid and slow.

Haku tagged her and she pouted when a shadow loomed over the two. The Akatsuki tensed when Pein raised his hand. "Wait."

Deidara paused and glared at Pein. "What the fuck do you mean wait, un?!"

"I want to test Haku."

Sakura turned to see the same strange men that attacked the hideout. One of them, keeping an eye on the Akatsuki that were seemingly stationary, swung a kunai at Sakura. Sakura tried to quickly run away while keeping a grip on Haku's hand.

Haku noticed the kunai race towards Sakura's head and his eyes widened in terror.

_SHIRK!_

The ninja stared dumbfounded. Ice had formed around the kunai, halting it in its tracks. Haku glared in hate at the ninja and growled. Sakura stared as Haku stepped in front of her, blocking her view. Suddenly, Haku didn't seem like the child he was supposed to be, more like a mindless killing machine. Haku turned his head slightly and said softly, "Saku-hime… Don't look okay…? Promise…?"

Sakura nodded and he smiled gently. Haku stomped his foot and all that was heard were shrieks of pain and then silence. Haku then grabbed Sakura's hand like an older sibling and led her back, not letting her look behind her.

Konan took Sakura with the other Akatsuki while Pein and 'Tobi' stayed behind. They walked to where Haku was. There, in front of them, were huge ice spikes pierced through the ninjas bodies. Blood dripped from the ice, covering it in a crimson liquid. Pein tapped on the ice and looked at Tobi. "What do you think…?"

"Sakura will be safe with Haku."

"Hn… I agree…"


End file.
